supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After Nagasaki
After Nagasaki is a fanfic by Japanlover86, it focuses on Sakura, Ryo, Tokiko, and Yuuya and the other WWII ghosts and after the Nagasaki bombing and the end of World War II, it will have 10 chapters Chapter 1 A corpse of a little Japanese girl is seen on the floor on the ruined city of Nagasaki, the second city bombed by the Americans, her spirit walks with her mother and father. " (I cannot believe the destruction the Americans caused, by bombing this city, killing me and mommy)" said Tokiko, the young girl killed in the bombing " (I know, our son is still alive, and the only sole survivor in the family)" said Ryo, unlike his wife and daughter, he died of starvation " (His eye is damaged and can't see well in one eye)" said the ghost woman, Sakura, also dead from the bombing The couple and their daughter floated and went on top of a building, they stared at the destruction. " (I heard that they were supposed to bomb Kokura, but ended up bombing us instead)" said Ryou " (I have an idea! Mommy? Can we look at the damage done on Hiroshima?)" Asked Tokiko " (Yes, Of course)" said the girl's mother Chapter 2 A Taiwanese man, a woman, and a Japanese-Taiwanese girl were wandering in Hiroshima, they just died a few weeks ago " (Hey, Red Spider!)" said Ryou " (What's up Ryou?)" said Huizong, also known as Red Spider. " (Did you die?)" said Ryou " (Yeah....)" said Huizong Hiro, then appeared, he walked towards them, he still had that healthy look as a spirit, rather than his starved, emaciated appearance, his glasses weren't broken anymore, his hair was now combed, his cap was in one hand " (Daddy!)" the little girl squealed happily, running towards her father " (I missed, you, Jiko-chan)" He said The other deceased members of the Kuro Unit appeared, excluding Satoshi Yamoshi, who was yet to die. " (Yo, Red Spider, Sky-Shocking Thunder, you two alright?)" said a Korean man, Mi Jung-il, or Shoichi Iya. " (Yeah)" Huizong and Hiro said to their mischievous yet vicious Korean comrade, known for his pranks " (Are we alive? I remember being badly injured in the Nagasaki bombing and losing consciousness, how are we still alive?)" Jung-il asked Jiao " (Shoichi-oji, We are dead, we are spirits that have yet to pass on, basically---)" She explained before being interrupted " (We can do whatever we want?)" he asked " (Yes....)" She replied Chapter 3 It's has been at least 2 years, Showa 22 now, Satoshi just died in December Showa 20, he was suffered starvation after the bomb hit, he was left with scars, and he died because he was allergic to peanuts. They were in an apartment in US occupied Japan, they hid their uniforms and what they usually wear away, Dietrich and Antonino and their families were there too. " (Sigh, it's f***ing boring around here)" Huizong moaned " (Uncle? Wanna play Snakes and Ladders?)" Jiao asked her uncle, showing him the board and dice " (What the f*** is that?)" Huizong asked " (Sometimes Americans play that when they are bored)" replied the mixed Japanese-Taiwanese girl " (Fine)" he said, " (The one who gets up to 100 is the winner, if you climb a ladder, you go up, land on a snake, you go down)" explained Jiao/Jiko Hiro and Jung-il looked out of the window. " (So, what do you wanna do, Mr. Hiro?)" Said Jung-il. " (No idea, me and the other ghosts can't really go outside, until we can master how to use alive complexions, this is our second year as ghosts)" replied Hiro " (This war sucked)" Said Jung-il " (Yeah, it was worse than WWI, no, a lot worse!)" Hiro said " (Yeah, it sucked)" Huizong said Jung-il went into the room Huizong and Jiao/Jiko were in " (Lookie, Hideki-kun's playing with Jiko-chan, how cute)" He said, smirking " (Hey guys, one time, me, Ryou, and Dietrich killed Jonathan Woods by beating him and, unfortunately, his wife and daughter, IT WAS AWESOME!)" Antonino said Then three figures entered the house, shocking the other spirits, Huizong got up "YOU THREE DID THIS!" Jonathan said as he pointed an accusing finger at Ryou, Antonino, and Dietrich, Jenni and Hanna both looked calm and appeared to be rather relaxed, despite their deaths "I don't blame Tokiko, I already apologized during my final breaths." said Jenni " (Get Jonathan B**** out of here)" Huizong said to Hanna, "Come on, Jonathan." said Hanna, but he refused "Fine, I'll stay!" Jonathan said " (Jonathan, do not misbehave while we are here, We want this to be peaceful, Japan-US relations are improving bit by bit)" said Ryou Chapter 4 1950, 25 Showa, The ghosts managed to master the use of alive complexions, Huizong was seen asleep on the couch, then Mi Jung-il nudged his shoulder " (Huizong! My family is being separated!)" Jung-il told Huizong, panicked " (Aren't you already dead?)" Huizong said groggily " (No, that's not it! my family is being separated by Korea splitting!)" he replied " (You mean....)" Huizong said " (Yes, that)" Jung-il said " (OH COME ON!)" said Huizong " (I don't know what side to join, my mother is in the Soviet-controlled parts and my father is in the US controlled parts....)" Jung-il replied "There was something wrong with these g**ks!" said Jonathan " (SHUT UP!)" yelled Jung-il "He hates Koreans now?!" Hanna said, facepalming. Category:Fanfics